


Beauty and the Beast

by Papillon87



Series: Dorm Diaries [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, THAT rope, Two BDSM virgins being awkward and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillon87/pseuds/Papillon87
Summary: ‘I want you to kiss me,’ he whispers, lips grazing Bin’s temple. ‘Can you do that for me?’Bin turns his head hungrily and pulls him close but Dongmin steps back and shakes his head. ‘I didn’t say I wanted to be kissed… there.’He swings the rope over Bin’s head and loops it around his neck like a scarf. Bin’s gasps are the only sound in the deadly quiet room. Dongmin realises that he has no idea whether Bin’s panting means he is turned on or terrified.Holding the ends of the rope, he pulls Bin close. ‘Colour, Binnie?’‘Green,’ Bin’s breathing might sound anxious but the smile he flashes Dongmin is the one he knows – a satisfied trademark Bin smirk. ‘Green.’‘Great,’ Dongmin smirks back. ‘On your knees.'
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Dorm Diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlitdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdrive/gifts).



‘You should go to sleep, Binnie. You need plenty of sleep if you want to get better.’

Bin, sprawled on the sofa with his head in Dongmin’s lap, doesn’t react. The dorm is noisy, with Rocky and Sanha rummaging in the fridge in the kitchen, preparing a late-night snack, and MJ singing in a ridiculous falsetto in the shower. Jinjin, in his PJs already, is sitting cross-legged on the floor next to them, not paying much attention to the comedy that’s on but scrolling through his phone instead.

‘Hey,’ Dongmin shakes Bin’s shoulder. ‘Don’t fall asleep on me. Have you taken your meds yet?’

‘I don’t see the point. Iron is not going to help with my broken arm,’ huffs Bin.

‘But it will help with your anaemia,’ chides Dongmin. ‘I don’t want to see you fainting again. You scared me to death.’

‘I just wobbled.’

‘You wobbled all the way to the floor. And broke your arm in the process. Just before the comeback.’

Bin’s jaw clenches and Dongmin wishes immediately the words have never left his stupid, no-brain-to-mouth-filter lips.

‘Sorry, Binnie. I didn’t mean to remind you of that.’

‘It’s ok.’

Bin starts rubbing his forehead against Dongmin’s thigh but Dongmin stops him. ‘Don’t do that. If it’s itchy, you need to put on more cream.’

‘God, you are annoying today,’ groans Bin but stops nevertheless. ‘You are worse than my Mum – and that’s saying something.’

He squints at Dongmin from underneath his fringe and Dongmin’s cheeks burn. He knows Bin is miserable right now, with his right arm in a sling, skin that is permanently itchy, and forced to take iron supplements because of his newly acquired diagnosis – anaemia. Dongmin is grateful that Bin’s constant tiredness - so carefully hidden in front of cameras but increasingly difficult to manage as the comeback was inching near – has been explained, he is grateful there is no other, more sinister reason behind Bin’s fainting three weeks ago. However, the fact that his boyfriend’s mood is downright sullen these days is undeniable and he colours under Bin’s grumpy gaze.

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispers, voice contrite. ‘I didn’t mean to nag, I just want you to get better quickly.’

To his surprise, Bin’s face brightens up. ‘You can make it up to me, Min.’

Dongmin perks up. In the current mood, if Bin offers a way out the permanent doom and gloom, he will take it. Anything for Bin to smile again.

‘Tell me,’ he cards his fingers through Bin’s hair. ‘You can have anything you want.’

‘Can I sleep in your room tonight?’

Dongmin’s breath hitches.

‘Yeah, sure,’ he does his best not to start jumping up and down with excitement. Or dissolve in tears. Instead, he leans down and presses a kiss into Bin’s hair. ‘I missed you.’

Bin smiles, a rare occurrence, even if the smile is a bit wobbly. Small and shy. He gets off the sofa and holds out a hand to help Dongmin to get up. ‘I’ll go and take a shower then.’

‘I can get your things if you want to,’ offers Dongmin.

‘No,’ there I something hasty in the way Bin interrupts him but Dongmin doesn’t question it, too happy at the prospect of having Bin in his bed after three weeks.

‘Have you eaten enough, Binnie? I’ll get you some banana milk for later; there are two left in the fridge.’

Bin’s smile widens and he saunters in the direction of the bathroom, telling MJ none too gently that he should hurry the fuck up because he needs to wash up.

Once Bin is out of sight, Jinjin looks up from his phone, eyebrows arched high.

Dongmin bristles at the unspoken disapproval. ‘What? Bin is sleeping with me tonight. Is that a problem?’

‘Are you sure?’ Jinjin’s words are slow, measured, as always. As if he is thinking really hard about everything he wants to say. As if every single word matters. ‘We have a really busy day tomorrow, and an early start. You should sleep, not fuck.’

The anger inside him surges briefly and he throws Jinwoo a sharp look. ‘Can you not lecture me about my sex life, please? Anyway, you don’t need to be too worried,’ he adds bitterly. ‘He didn’t touch me since he got sick; he says he feels hideous.’

‘Oh,’ Jinjin looks stricken for a moment. ‘I’m sorry, Dongmin; I had no idea.’

His leader eyes him thoughtfully. ‘I thought we were all simply tired, and that’s why you guys didn’t spend that much time together.’

‘No,’ Dongmin hangs his head unhappily. ‘He doesn’t want me right now.’

Jinjin’s face softens. ‘I’m sure he does but think of it from his perspective… How would you feel if you…’

‘It doesn’t matter to me,’ Dongmin does his best not to shout, if not very successfully. ‘I don’t care!’

Jinjin doesn’t rise to the bait, merely smiles gently. ‘So tell him that.”

‘You bet I will,’ Dongmin’s voice wobbles. ‘If he says he wants to sleep in my room tonight, he will sleep in my room. If he says he wants me to stay up with him all night and sing to him, I will. If he says he wants to fuck me, he can fuck me into the floor. Whatever he wants tonight, he will get. Anything.’

Jinwoo reddens a little. ‘Ok, whatever. Just make sure you get at least some sleep, ok?’

‘Ok. And just make sure that if you need anything from my room, you take it now. You know, just to be sure.’

Jinjin merely rolls his eyes. ‘Sleep. Ok? Get some sleep as well.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Dongmin is already leaving, a new spring in his step.

He doesn’t have the opportunity to dwell too much on the question why his boyfriend decided to sleep in his room tonight after weeks of avoiding any intimacy at all, when Bin enters the room, the hair still damp from the shower but already in his PJs. He brings his backpack with him and shuts the door quietly.

Once behind the closed door, the tension grows. For all his bravado in front of Jinjin, Dongmin doesn’t know what to expect. He almost feels shy.

Bin plops down on the bed looking drained. As if the decision to spend the night in Dongmin’s room has cost him all the energy he had left for the day. Dongmin notices that the dry skin on his face looks reddened, almost painful after the hot shower.

‘Your cream, Binnie?’

Bin blinks, looking a bit lost in thoughts. ‘Oh, I forgot. I need to put it on before I go to sleep.’

Dongmin jumps up. ‘I’ll go and get it; then we can go to sleep if you want to.’

Bin nods mutely and Dongmin heads for the bathroom to get the ointment for Bin’s eczema that got out of hand and been getting steadily worse since his injury. The medical opinion they got was that it was stress-related but Dongmin knows there is nothing he can do that would prevent Bin from stressing at the moment – him, the centre, watching from the sidelines how his members are promoting their new comeback without him.

Dongmin slips back and sets the pot on the bed covers next to Bin. ‘I… I can wait outside while you do it… if you want me to…’

He is tripping over his own words, hesitant, unsure. Over the last couple of weeks Bin made it absolutely clear that he didn’t want Dongmin to help him, that he didn’t want Dongmin see him like this.

He is already getting up when Bin grabs his hand. ‘Wait. Don’t leave. The cream can wait. I don’t want to go to sleep yet. I…’

Dongmin sit back down. He waits for Bin to carry on, confused a little, not knowing what to expect.

Bin is not looking at him. ‘You know when we were filming the jacket?’

‘Yeah? What about it?’

‘I want to show you something.’

Bin rummages in the backpack and Dongmin scoots closer, glad he can enjoy the warmth he’s been missing so much.

Bin pulls something out of the front pocket and Dongmin freezes.

It’s a rope.

‘Oh my god,’ whispers Dongmin. ‘Is this…?’

On closer inspection, the rope looks different from the one the stylist used when filming. The one Bin is holding is thinner, even if the quality is almost identical.

‘No, this one got forgotten on the set. The stylist noona had different ones and I found it when we were almost finished. It got kicked under those curtains.’

‘Why did you take it?’

Bin looks at his hands. His cheeks flush dark red.

‘I thought we could use it?’

‘To do what?’

‘You looked… sort of dangerous with it. It was… hot.’

Right now, Dongmin certainly feels hot all over. He is not a little boy; he knows exactly what Bin means.

He fingers the black cord in Bin’s hands before snatching his hand away. ‘I don’t know, Binnie. I wouldn’t know what to do with it.’

‘You could tie me up.’ Bin’s ears are still glowing red but he is looking at Dongmin as if he has finally found his footing, the hesitation from his eyes gone. Something else has taken its space.

Hunger.

Dongmin’s head spins. ‘And when I tie you up? What then?’

Bin smiles shyly. ’Whatever you want.’

He knows this is supposed to be exciting but the only thing he feels is panic. ‘But how will I know what to do? What if I do something you don’t like?’

Bin takes his hand, thumb sweeping over his knuckles. ‘You could ask me now. You know, about what I don’t like – and then do anything else. Anything you want.’

Dongmin takes a deep breath. Reminds himself that tonight is all about Bin.

Whatever makes him happy.

Whatever makes him smile.

Whatever makes him to want Dongmin once more.

‘Ok. If… If we do this. What things do you… not like?’

‘Uhm,’ Bin swallows hard, looking at his feet again. ‘Pain, I guess? I don’t like being hurt. Or being called nasty things.’

That sounds easy and Dongmin nods. ‘Do hickeys count like hurting?’

Bin laughs out loud and Dongmin feels accomplished. He made Bin laugh.

‘Have I ever looked like I hated your hickeys?’

Dongmin ducks his head. ‘Well, no. But I’m checking – better to be safe than sorry.’

‘Min,’ Bin leans closer, taking both of his hands in his. ‘Whatever we’ve ever done before - I’m fine with that. All of it. Because I would have told you long ago if I didn’t like something. Ok?’

‘Ok,’ a weight is lifted off Dongmin’s chest. ‘What about if I’m not sure about something – we are going to be doing things we’ve never tried before.’

‘We’ll agree on a safe word. If I say it, you need to stop.’

‘Ah,’ Dongmin smiles. ‘I can do that, that’s easy. Do you want to pick one?’

Bin ponders for a while, gives an embarrassed laugh. ‘Weird how I can't think of a single word right now.’

‘Think of something you like. Something nice.’

‘Banana milk,’ Bin giggles shyly. ‘No, wait. That would make me laugh.’

‘It’s ok, I don’t mind. It’s your safe word.’

‘But I think I would start laughing. Maybe colours would be better. People use traffic light system, you know. Green for ok, red for no - I don’t want that, amber for I’m not sure.’

Dongmin casts Bin a sideways look. ‘How do you even now all this?’

‘Please,’ Bin rolls his eyes. ‘You watch porn too sometimes.’

Dongmin flushes crimson. ‘Maybe, but not this kind.’

It’s Bin’s turn to redden. ‘I watched couple of them… after I realised I found the idea of you as a dom… hot.’

Dongmin’s ears burn but something in Bin’s voice make his stomach tighten. In the good way.

‘Ok,’ he exhales. ‘Colours are good. Let’s do colours. Do I ask you what the colour is or do I need to wait for you to tell me?’

Bin smiles softly. ‘Ask me as many times as you need to hear it. I want you to feel comfortable too.’

Dongmin sits still for a minute, feeling a little dizzy.

Bin strokes his hand. ‘We don’t need to do this if you’re not ok with it. It was just an idea. But not if you feel I’m pushing you into something you are not comfortable with.’

He ponders the issue. There is no strong feeling of apprehension when he thinks about it – he merely panics at the thought of not really knowing what to do.

‘I think I’m fine,’ he shakes his head. ‘I just feel awkward because I will have literally no clue about what I will be doing.’

Bin giggles and leans his head on Dongmin’s shoulder. ‘Don’t, Min. It’s just sex – with one extra length of rope.’

Dongmin relaxes. Maybe Bin is right. Sex is sex; they have slept together often enough for him not to feel daunted about it in general – but he can't help but feeling like this is his first time all over again.

He presses his mouth into Bin’s hair. ‘I want you to kiss me first. I need to get into the mood. I'm… nervous.’

‘Don’t be. Just be your usual mean self – like you are to Sanha when he misbehaves.’

‘I'm not mean!’ Dongmin pulls back indignantly.

Bin smirks, eyes crinkled in hilarity. ‘But you can be quite harsh when he acts like a kid.’

‘Ok,’ Dongmin frowns. ‘So you basically want me to treat you like Sanha?’

‘Yep,’ Bin nods happily. ‘That would be a good start.’

Dongmin huffs. ‘Jeez. As if I didn’t do enough of ordering the kid around and telling him off for speaking without manners. Now I will be giving orders to you.’

‘But,’ Bin winks at him seductively, ‘ordering me around will get you some perks that – I hope – you will never get from Sanha.’

‘Eww,’ Dongmin pushes him away. ‘Don’t even talk about it – the mere idea of Sanha having sex with anybody, let alone me, is giving me creeps. He is too young!’

‘He is off age, Min’ Bin points out matter-of-factly. ‘But enough about Sanha. We have other things to do.’

‘Can you kiss me now?’ Dongmin hugs himself. ‘I’m nervous.’

‘Soon,’ Bin presses a chaste kiss on his temple. ‘But we need to sort out one more thing. We can't start if you’re wearing this.’

‘Oh,’ Dongmin looks down at his minion pyjama bottoms – a present from his brother after his old favourite pair literally felt apart. ‘Yeah, I guess I need to dress for the role.’

‘Yes, you do,’ Bin scrunches his nose, chuckling. ‘This is not even cute anymore,’ he pinches the faded fabric, ‘let alone sexy.’

Dongmin sighs and gets up. ‘Ok, but don’t look. I really am nervous right now.’

After extracting one more promise from Bin that he will not peek, Dongmin opens his wardrobe, panic climbing up his throat. What would a dom wear?

Black ripped jeans, fine. Luckily he’s been on a diet for the last month so his old pair from last year fits nicely, even feels a little loose which lifts up Dongmin’s mood.

Shoes – the thought makes him break in cold sweat. He needs to go to the hallway to get some boots; he will not dom for Bin in his slippers. Maybe he would be fine barefoot but Dongmin needs something to help him feel more confident now – and a nice pair of chunky boots seems like they could help with that.

He murmurs a quick ‘I will be back in a sec’ and slips out of the room.

His hands shake as he is trying to find a pair of shoes in the hallway, praying the other members will stay behind the closed doors of their bedrooms.

Ok – Bin’s pair would do. Dongmin’s feet are one size bigger but he would prefer having his toes squashed to being stopped by Jinjin or MJ at this point.

He tiptoes back into the room, hastily pulls on the boots and zips them up.

In a stroke of inspiration he doesn’t put on a shirt, only couple of chains he has found in his jewellery box. From the bed, he grabs the rope and surveys his reflection in the mirror. He exhales shakily. Ok, this will have to do.

‘You can look now.’

Bin, who has curled up on the bed, facing the wall, turns around and draws a sharp breath. He scrambles to get up. ‘Wow.’

There is something in Bin’s eyes that has not been there for weeks and Dongmin doesn’t need much more to feel himself growing hard.

‘You like what you see?’

‘Yeah.’ Bin’s voice is breathy, like he has been running, and Dongmin suddenly doesn’t feel nervous. The set-up might be different tonight – but the desire in Bin’s eyes is the same.

‘So you like what you see,’ he hums thoughtfully. ‘But I don’t like what _I_ see. You’re wearing more clothes than I am. Take them off.’

Blind panic flares up in Bin’s face. ‘No.’

‘You’re saying no to me?’ Dongmin flashes him his trademark threatening smile, voice almost a whisper. ‘That’s not a good idea, Binnie.’

‘No,’ Bin gasps. ‘I mean, red,’ he gulps uneasily. ‘Red.’

‘Oh,’ Dongmin pauses, seeing Bin on the verge of tears. ‘Can we stop for a moment, Binnie? Let’s not play right now, ok?’

He puts the rope on the bed and takes Bin’s hand, pulling him down to sit. ‘What’s the problem, Binnie?’

Bin stubbornly avoids his gaze.‘ I thought we could, you know, do this without me taking my clothes off. I don’t want you to look at me now. I look disgusting.’

Dongmin squeezes his shoulders. ‘It’s just eczema, Binnie, that got worse because you’re stressed right now. I don’t care. Underneath it, it’s you. I really don’t care. I want to touch you tonight. I miss you so much. I will be really careful, ok?’

He feels a little bad for pushing Bin into this but knows Bin must be craving his touch too. His boyfriend is a cuddly teddy bear off camera and Dongmin can't fathom how touch-starved Bin must be after his self-imposed intimacy exile.

‘I want you, Binnie. I want to see you, I want to feel you. Could you at least think about it?’

Minutes tick by, Bin’s head resting in the crook of Dongmin’s neck. After what feels like eternity, Bin looks up and draws a shuddery breath. ‘Ok.’

‘Shall we start again?’

Dongmin grabs the rope off the bed and stands up, Bin following his lead.

They watch each other for a moment, neither willing to move.

Finally Dongmin breaks the silence.‘ You wanna play, Binnie?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Strip.’

Shaking like a leaf and struggling a little with his right forearm in a cast, Bin peels off his t-shirt and sweatpants. He wears nothing underneath but Dongmin knows his skin itches terribly all the time so the fewer layers the better.

The sight is not pretty and Bin stubbornly looks down at his bare feet while Dongmin just stares at the lesions covering his torso, skin red and raw, some patches scratched so badly they still bleed a little.

A tear splatters on the floor next to Bin’s foot and Dongmin wakes up from his daydream. It’s time to make things better.

‘Good boy.’

He catches another tear rolling down Bin’s cheek and swipes it away with his thumb.

‘Look at me.’

Reluctantly, Bin lifts his gaze. Dongmin doesn’t want to dissect too much all the pain and self-loathing that he sees locked within. And fear. Fear of not being loved.

‘I want to kiss you.’

He is standing close now, so close their chests would touch if he moved an inch closer. But Dongmin is in no hurry tonight.

‘Is it ok if I kiss you?’

He needs Bin’s yes. Whether he is playing a dom right now has ceased to be important, it doesn’t matter anymore, not when facing Bin’s eyes brimming with tears of humiliation.

‘Ok.’

Their lips are touching, cautious, slow. Dongmin is careful not to touch Bin anywhere else, he know he needs to earn his trust to be able to do that; he knows that by the simple act of shedding his clothes Bin has stripped himself of everything, in a way that Dongmin is not sure he would be able to.

When Bin sighs into his kiss, Dongmin pulls away – not because of cruelty but because he hopes Bin might be ready for more.

‘Can I put the cream on you tonight before we start? We sort of forgot about it.’

Bin doesn’t say anything for a whole minute. With every second Dongmin falters a little more. Maybe it was too early for him to try to untangle the thick layer of insecurity Bin has wrapped himself into during the last couple of weeks.

‘Alright.’

Or maybe not.

Once again, Bin’s look wanders away. There are no more tears in his eyes though and Dongmin begins cautiously to hope.

He picks up the big tub of ointment and scoops some out with his fingers. Instead of asking Bin to turn around, he circles him and starts with his back, spreading the cream over the dry, cracked skin.

‘Tell me if it hurts, ok?’

The ointment is thick, almost translucent, difficult to spread. Bin hisses as Dongmin starts massaging it gently into the skin.

‘Binnie? Am I hurting you?’

Bin shakes his head. ‘It just… it stings. It always does. Carry on.’

Carefully, he spreads a thin layer over every lesion. As the ointment warms under his fingers, it gets easier.

The skin between Bin’s shoulder blades is healing, the angry sores gone.

He can't hide his excitement. ‘The stuff is working, Binnie. I can see it.’

‘I know. Jinjin noticed yesterday.’

It stings that their leader knows more about Bin’s health than him but Dongmin doesn’t comment on the fact.

The backs of Bin’s knees are probably affected the most and he carefully covers the raw, scratched skin with the ointment.

After he has finished with the back of his body, he circles Bin once more and dips his fingers into the pot again. The substance becomes softer as he warms it up between his palms.

‘Can I start with your face?’

This time, Bin nods easily and tilts his head up obediently as Dongmin presses his palms against his cheeks.

The simple touch feels so good he needs to supress the urge to cry. Bin leans into his hand and shuts his eyes.

Face being done, his hands slide down, onto Bin’s neck. He takes extra care here, tapping the almost jelly-like substance – he is getting better at warming it up – into the scratches on Bin’s neck.

His fingers, slick with the cream, trace lightly along Bin’s sharp collarbones, down his shoulders. The moment he slides his hands onto Bin’s chest, he knows that tonight, things will head somewhere. The heartbeat under his palms is frantic, thrumming a wild beat into his hand.

He drags his palms over Bin’s nipples, a slow, deliberate movement, and watches Bin’s eyes fly open.

He does it again and Bin’s gasp is like a jolt of current through his veins.

Pretending he didn’t notice anything, he presses his hand against Bin’s stomach.

‘These look really painful. I will be careful, ok?’

Bin’s stomach is scratched raw and Dongmin’s heart clenches. He slows down his movement and only taps the ointment into skin, fingertips merely ghosting over the sore patches. He knows the massaging would get the medicine into the skin quicker - but he doesn’t dare to cause more pain.

‘Done,’ he smiles gently. The pot clicks softly as he closes the lid.

He rests his hands on Bin’s hipbones. ‘Was it ok? Does it still sting?’

Bin offers a small smile. ‘Only the front a little. The rest is fine now.’

Still clutching Bin’s hips, Dongmin feels himself drawing nearer, into the warmth that he hasn’t touched for weeks.

‘Are you ready to play now, Binnie?’

His lips brush Bin‘s ear and rest in his hair for a short bittersweet moment. The scent of Bin’s shampoo is so familiar it makes his heart ache. But there is no time to get soft and sentimental. If Bin wants him to be someone else for the night, he will deliver.

‘I’m waiting,’ he does his best not to smile. His smile makes him look younger, too innocent - and right now the mood doesn’t call for it. ‘Do you want to play, Binnie?’

‘Yeah,’ Bin whispers, pupils blown wide, as if he was already descending into some personal headspace that Dongmin is only allowed to follow him into now.

He knows he needs to play the game properly and lifts his eyebrow with a light smirk of disapproval. ‘Did I allow you to be this casual with me, Binnie? That’s not a great start. Let’s try again. Do you want to play?’

‘Yes, sir,’ Bin breathes out and Dongmin’s jeans grow tight.

‘Wow. I was expecting a simple yes but I rather like this. You may call me ‘sir.’

He pulls Bin close, brings their hips together. Bin goes easily, offering no resistance at all, like a doll in his arms.

‘I want you to kiss me,’ he whispers, lips grazing Bin’s temple. ‘Can you do that for me?’

Bin turns his head hungrily and pulls him close, when Dongmin steps back and shakes his head disapprovingly. ‘I didn’t allowed you to touch me, Binnie.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Bin drops his arm from Dongmin’ shoulder and presses their lips together cautiously, mindful of not touching Dongmin anywhere else.

Dongmin pulls back again. ‘I didn’t say I wanted to be kissed… there.’

He swings the rope over Bin’s head and loops it around his neck like a scarf. Bin’s gasps are the only sound in the deadly quiet room. In a bout of panic, Dongmin realises that he has no idea whether Bin’s panting means he is turned on or terrified.

Holding the ends of the rope, he pulls Bin close. ‘Colour, Binnie?’

‘Green,’ Bin’s breathing might sound sharp and anxious but the smile he flashes Dongmin is the one he knows – a satisfied trademark Bin smirk. ‘Green.’

‘Great,’ Dongmin smirks back. ‘On your knees.’

He pushes Bin down and he goes, obediently sinking to his knees in front of him.

By now, Dongmin is so hard he is not quite sure how long will he last.

‘You may touch me.’

Almost immediately, Bin’s left hand trails up his thigh, fingers splayed as if Bin was trying to touch as much of Dongmin’s body as he can.

He struggles with the zip and Dongmin almost bats his hand away to do it himself but stops himself just in time.

With some difficulty, Bin manages to pull Dongmin’s jeans a little lower and his cock springs free.

Bin doesn’t beat around the bush and licks the underside, slowly, languidly, all the way to the top where he gently kisses the tip.

Dongmin’s knees go weak.

As he hastily whispers, ‘Good boy, Binnie, that’s enoug-‘ Bin dips forward and takes his whole length into his mouth.

With the last shred of his willpower, he yanks Bin off him by his hair.

‘Greedy,’ he whispers hoarsely. ‘I told you to kiss me, not to suck me off. Get up.’

Close shave, he thinks shakily. Bin knows him like the back of his hand and would be able to make him come embarrassingly fast, before the night has even begun.

‘I guess you have to learn what good kissing means, Binnie. And how to be patient,’ he pushes him back, towards a small desk in the corner of the room.

He grabs the chair and turns it sideways. ‘Sit.’

Bin sinks down and Dongmin thanks his lucky stars that his old swivelling chair broke a couple of weeks ago and he took one from the kitchen, an old-fashioned wooden dining chair that looks rather sturdy and might stay intact after tonight.

He pulls the rope off Bin’s neck and weights it in his hand. ‘I think you need a punishment for being greedy. Left arm behind your back.’

Bin’s breath hitches but he obeys without a word.

Dongmin lifts his chin up, thumb sweeping across his cheekbone. ‘Look at me.’

Bin stares at him with such breathless, drunken desire that Dongmin feels only inches away from tossing the rope in the corner, scooping Bin in his arms and never letting go.

‘I’m gonna tie you up. You will show me what’s the best way to keep your hurt arm comfortable. And you have to tell me the moment I start hurting you in any way.’

Bin nods, without breaking the eye contact.

‘Words, Binnie.’

‘Yes, I will.’

‘Yes, what?’

‘Yes, sir. I will.’

‘Good boy,’ he smiles, cupping Bin’s cheek, letting him lean into his touch, like a purring, contented cat.

The loops of rope around Bin’s torso feel like a strange déjà vu from the day on the set but he hurries through the task, feeling like an impostor, as someone who has no idea what he is doing and will be exposed at any moment.

With one end of the rope, he ties Bin’s left wrist to the back of the chair, making sure not to make the knot too tight. Bin’s right arm rests loosely in his lap, the cast contrasting oddly with his naked body glistening in the dim light.

By the time Dongmin’s done with the task, he is covered in sweat and his knees are shaking with nerves.

‘Colour, Binnie?’

The rope gives a little, although not by much, as Bin tests it, trying to move. He locks his eyes with Dongmin for what seems like a whole minute and it’s by far the hottest thing that has ever happened to Dongmin in his whole life. Despite all the bare skin on display, it’s the intimacy of looking into Bin’s eyes, their look stripping Dongmin down to the bone, even if it’s not him who is sitting stark naked tied up to a wooden chair, with a hard-on that is very difficult to ignore.

‘Green.’

Bin’s eyes are huge – huge and hungry, starved for affection, for warmth. Dongmin’s heart hurts.

‘Time for a lesson in proper kissing, Binnie.’

There is a white sash on his desk; it’s MJ’s, forgotten here after one of their stages. He reaches for it and lets the cool silk slide over Bin’s chest and fall into his lap.

‘Can I blindfold you?’

Bin stares at the white ribbon before nodding. ‘Ok.’

Only after he has secured the improvised blindfold with a double knot, does it occur to Dongmin that he should have scolded Bin for the informal answer.

Ah well. Next time. The tightness of his jeans grows almost painful as he realises that he is seriously considering a next time at some point.

‘Is it alright? Not too tight?’

Bin shakes his head a little and smiles. ‘It’s fine.’

The silence in the room thickens, like molasses; it sits heavily on Dongmin’s chest. He is aware how loud his breathing is; it’s bizarre but he feels more under scrutiny now that Bin can't see him.

He circles around and stops behind the chair, hands sliding down the slope of Bin’s shoulders and back up again, coming to rest on his neck.

He buries his mouth in Bin’s hair. ‘Are you ready, Binnie?’

From his vantage point, he can see Bin’s hips jerk upwards. ‘Yes.’

‘Yes, what?’

‘Yes, sir.’

He is starting to enjoy it, the feel of heady intoxication that comes from making Bin feel good, really good.

He kisses the back of Bin’s neck, ghosting over the sharp jut of his spine, the soft downy hair, the warmth of his skin. His lips don’t linger; he maps the familiar trajectory along Bin’s neck and down his jawline, slowly, lightly, his palm splayed across Bin’s cheek, tilting his head to the side.

Bin follows his lead, going pliant under his touch. Dongmin feels dizzy. The little lamp on his desk is casting overlong shadows of their bodies onto the wall – a strange reflection where he doesn’t recognise himself, or what he is doing - this shadow play that looks like a scene from a movie, not something that he feels a part of yet.

He slides his hands into Bin’s hair. ‘God, you are so beautiful.’

There is something vulnerable in Bin’s shaky exhale, the fragility of his parted lips, the trust with which he allows Dongmin to tilt his head backwards into an upside-down kiss.

Sharply, he bites into Bin’s upper lip and Bin thrashes, straining the ropes wound across his chest.

‘Shh,’ he licks into the warmth of Bin’s mouth and lets go. ‘Don’t do that; you’ll hurt yourself.’

Bin relaxes immediately, letting his body go completely still. His head is following Dongmin’s every move as he slowly circles the chair, coming to a halt inches from Bin’s knees.

Dongmin knows he should probably praise Bin, reward him somehow for following his orders to a dot, but his mind feels like one big soft marshmallow, devoid of any coherent thoughts by now.

He is probably the worst dom in the whole universe. He should be in control, making sure Bin gets exactly what he needs right now - but his own body is getting painfully in the way of his brain.

Without warning, he sinks down and straddles Bin thighs. Bin gasps, his body arching underneath Dongmin’s weight.

Get a grip, thinks Dongmin shakily. Stay in the role.

‘Shh,’ he grabs Bin’s hips, pinning him down. ‘Time to learn how not to be greedy.’

The kisses he starts pressing along Bin’s collarbone are featherlight, almost not there.

‘You need to take your time, Binnie,’ he breathes into the warm skin. ‘Lots of time.’

He avoids Bin’s lips, afraid his composure would crumble the moment Bin’s mouth touched his.

Instead, he slips lower, where coils of rope are digging into Bin’s chest and pulls them apart a little. When he takes Bin’s nipple into his mouth and bites down, Bin cries out and arches off the chair so sharply, the movement nearly sends Dongmin to the floor.

He bites again, lighter this time. ‘This is just a bonus lesson,’ he chuckles and licks the tender spot. ‘For biting me and other members all the time.’

Bin sobs out and laughs at the same time and Dongmin’s heart soars.

The floor digs into his knees as he slides down.

‘Open your legs, baby.’

Bin’s laugh makes a somersault, turning into a gasp, but he does as he is told.

The skin of Bin’s inner thighs is pliant and smooth under Dongmin’ lips, under his digging fingers; softer than velvet, smoother than silk, the ultimate tenderness. He supresses the urge to bite again, he has done enough biting to last him a month; he has no idea where this new Lee Dongmin is coming from - the need to mark Bin, to make him his, to pull as many moans and gasps out of him as he can.

Carefully, he makes sure he doesn’t grip the sore back of Bin’s knees as he spreads his legs further. He pushes the insides of Bin’s knees instead, forcing his legs so wide open it must almost hurt.

‘Colour, Binnie?’

Bin groans, letting his head fall back. ‘Green.’

He presses a soft kiss into the sweet juncture between Bin’s thigh and his groin, cruelly avoiding the one and only place where he knows Bin wants to be touched right now, and stands up.

Bin blinks a little disorientated when Dongmin takes off the blindfold.

‘You are doing so well, Binnie,’ he whispers and swipes his thumb across Bin’s bottom lip. ‘I think you deserve a reward. What would you like me to do?’

The question is a ruse. Dongmin has no idea what Bin really wants in his new role; his only sketchy knowledge is what he shouldn’t be doing to him – but that’s not much to go on.

He drags his hand over Bin’s abdomen, tracing the thin dark trail that sneaks down from his navel. ‘Tell me what you want. Anything.’

Bin’s eyes roll back as Dongmin’s fingers tangle in the black curls. ‘I want you to fuck me.’

The pleasure shooting through Dongmin’s body is like a jolt of electric current – or what he imagines it must be, not having had the misfortune to experience such thing yet.

He does his best to stay composed but his legs are starting to shake from the mixture of nerves and sheer lust. Bin doesn’t bottom very often. Dongmin is not sure why; it’s a routine they have slipped into after the first bout of experimenting when they started sleeping together eighteen months ago. It’s not that they avoid talking about what they like – it’s the lack of time and privacy that’s their main enemy and they simply take any opportunity they have, the encounters often hurried or at the brink of exhaustion - when it is easier to go with what is familiar, what they know, without much talking about their desires or preferences.

He eyes Bin, hard and panting right in front of him, patiently waiting for Dongmin to deliver on his promise.

With the last shred of his willpower, he teases out the wait, for the very last time.

‘So you want me to fuck you, Binnie,’ he smirks. ‘Let’s not forget our manners here. What’s the magic word?’

For the first time, Dongmin sees a flash of something – fire, impatience – in Bin’s eyes and he almost expects Bin to shout at him, what the fuck, Min, the magic word is NOW, but Bin inhales sharply and swallows down the rebellion brewing inside him.

‘I want you to fuck me, Min. Please. Sorry – sir. Please.’

He smiles for the first time, not caring whether it makes him like a ten-year boy dressing up as something he is not. ‘What a good boy you are. Of course, Binnie.’

Hiding the tremor in his hands his unties the restraints and briefly massages Bin’s biceps where the rope dug into the flesh.

‘Are you ok?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Does it hurt?’

‘No, sir.’

‘Good. Stand up.’

Bin straightens up obediently and stands in front of him, waiting.

Dongmin nervously grips the edge of his writing desk and thinks frantically about his options – when a sudden idea makes him smile again.

He always wanted to do this, at least once in his life.

With a sweep of his hand, he wipes everything off the desk.

The books, pens and clothes scatter noisily across the floor and Dongmin exhales, the adrenalin in his veins making him feel high. The rational part of his brain thanks the providence that neither his laptop nor his phone were amongst the things that are now clattered on the floor around them.

He turns to Bin and raises his eyebrows, tilting his head pointedly towards the desk.

Bin hesitates, redness spreading over his cheeks and chest. ‘How… How do you want me…’

Dongmin groans inwardly. Of course. Ladies and gentlemen, the award for the worst dom AND the lousiest top goes to…. Lee Dongmin.

‘On your belly,’ he whispers hastily and Bin obeys, fingers of his left hand gripping the edge above his head so hard, his knuckles go white.

He yanks open the top drawer on his nightstand when Bin lifts his head. ‘You don’t need to.’

‘What?’

Bin buries his head in the crook of his elbow, voice suddenly shy. ‘I… I washed and… prepped myself,’ he mumbles. ‘Earlier, when I was taking the shower… after you said I could sleep here tonight.’

‘Wow,’ he lets go of the drawer. ‘Wow.’

Bin turns his head back to peer at him shamefacedly. ‘I knew you would be tired after today and… I just wanted to save time, I guess.’

’And what if I had said no to the whole... rope thing?’

’Then you would fuck me anyway, minus the rope. I don’t really care,’ Bin leans his forehead against the desk, the sharp staccato of his breath slicing the silence. ‘Min, come on; I missed you. I missed you so much. Come here.’

Dongmin crosses the room, pulling his jeans lower as he walks. He runs his hands down Bin’s sides; nudges his legs apart with his thighs.

He is suddenly tired of all the games and sinks forward, his forehead touching Bin’s spine.

‘I love you, Binnie.’

His throat is constricting, the tears dangerously close.

With his fine radar for Dongmin’s moods, Bin must sense the subtle shift in the atmosphere because he reaches back with his good arm and gently cradles the back of Dongmin’s head. ‘I love you too, Min. So much. And now, please, if you could fuck the hell out of me, sir.’

Dongmin laughs out loud and blinks away the moisture that has started clouding his vision. ‘Hold on tight, Binnie.’

He grips Bin’s hips and yanks him closer. Bin’s body offers almost no resistance as he pushes in, one fluid motion into Bin’s tight, slick warmth.

‘Fuck,’ he pants, stilling for a moment. ‘You were really thorough.’

Bin giggles and grabs the edge of the desk again. ‘When I do things, I do them properly, Min. But I don’t think there is any lube left in your bottle now, just so you know. Now move.’

They fall into a rhythm, fast and impatient, neither of them in the mood for prolonging the wait. There are times for gentle stares into each other’s eyes and soft kisses and tender touches; this moment one is not one of them; Dongmin can feel the desire coiling tightly in his gut, sharpened by Bin’s moans and the way his ass slaps against Dongmin’s hips with every thrust.

‘I’m close,’ Bin exhales shakily, his voice hitching every time their bodies slam together. ‘I’m… so… close.’

Dongmin feels grateful they have abandoned the whole dom and sub stuff for now. He would probably need to tell Bin that he is not allowed to come, not until Dongmin comes first.

The truth is, he doesn’t care. It’s just him and Bin now, nothing else matters.

He digs his fingers into Bin’s hips, lifting him up a little, sliding his hand underneath.

He wraps his fingers around the heated skin. ‘Come for me, Binnie.’

With a cry against the scratched wood, Bin spills over his fingers and Dongmin follows the moment Bin starts clenching around him.

They collapse in a heap, neither of them ready to get up yet. Dongmin covers Bin hand that is still clutching the edge of the desk, with his palm.

‘That was,’ he pants into the soft, newly healed skin between Bin’s shoulder blades, ‘that was… I think I can die and go to heaven now.’

Underneath him, Bin starts sobbing, his whole body heaving.

Panic clawing at his throat, Dongmin scrambles up. ‘Are you ok, Binnie? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry if I did, I…’

Clumsily, Bin gets up, eyes brimming with tears. He buries his face in Dongmin’s shoulder, legs shaking.

‘It felt so good,’ he gasps between hiccupping. ‘It felt so good, Min. I missed this so much. I missed _you._ ’

Dongmin wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss into his hair. ‘Shh, it’s ok. I'm here. And next time, it will be even better.’

………………………

‘Do you think you would want to do something like that again?’ Bin is curled up next to him, head resting on Dongmin’s stomach. ‘I mean, not always; we don’t need to do it every time we have sex – just sometimes.’

‘Yeah, I think so,’ Dongmin winds the strands of Bin’s hair around his fingers. ‘If you think I wasn’t too awful. Did I suck at it terribly?’

Bin giggles into his skin and kisses the sharp jut of Dongmin's hipbone. ‘You’ve definitely shown some promise. Maybe we could watch some… stuff together. You know, for inspiration. And buy some… toys. What do you think?’

Dongmin is silent, glad for the darkness covering his heated face and a semi that he is already sporting, just by thinking about all the ways he could tie Bin up again. Then Bin kisses his tip – ‘I think that was a definite yes from your cock, Min’ - and starts laughing.

This is like falling down the rabbit hole, thinks Dongmin – not a bad thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make: things happen every comeback that scream inspiration at me. During All Light era, it was the chaky moment in the mv which led me to writing my vampire series[ Freefall.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522376)  
> This time it was THE ROPE - and you all know what I'm talking about.
> 
>   
> .............................


End file.
